Frogozatalium
Regular= Frogozatalium is a Psychic type robot added on Version 1.1.8. It is one of the robots that are given by joining the group, along with Gato Luz. Appearance Frogozatalium takes the form of a tadpole at start. It has red eyes, a black body, legs and tail, and a purple gem floating on top of its head. It has a huge saw on the tip of its tail. In the first upgrade, it now stand up on 2 legs, and it becomes green in colour. Its tail disappears, and it gains arms and a mouth. The gem on its head becomes bigger, and 2 saws are located in its hands. In the second upgrade, its gem becomes pink, and there are 7 purple balls surrounding the gem. It also gets a metallic texture except for its left leg, since it has no skin. Its eyes become yellow and its saws become black. A long tongue appears from its mouth, and another saw appears on its chest. In the third upgrade, it grows significantly bigger, with a white skin, and an extra saw in its chest. Another saw is located on its gem, piercing through it, with green spheres surrounding it. Its eyes become black, while changing in terms of its angle of position, and it gets a long tail with saws piercing through it. In the ultra upgrade, it gains a significant change of its form. Its skin turns to a light shade of blue, and both of its legs are now thin. Its tongue disappears, several red oval saws appear on its head, stacked up within each other, and two elongated black saws come out from its shoulder. It gains eyebrows, its eye changes to a light shade of cyan, and it also gains yellow pupils. The gem floating on its head grows in size and it changes to a shade of cyan. The saw piercing through it is noticeably larger, and the orbs around the gem disappear, replacing them with 1 large green translucent ellipse surrounding the gem. It now wields a black chainsaw that is held on its right arm. Health Moves Upgrades Frog1.png|At Start Frog2.png|First Upgrade Frog3.png|Second Upgrade Frog4.png|Third Upgrade FrogUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade |-| Primal= The primal form of Frogozatalium was an event robot added on the birthday event (Version 1.2.2). This was received by the fewest number of players out of all the birthday event robots. Appearance The primal form of Frogozatalium takes the form of a ghostly tadpole at start. It has red eyes, a white, translucent body, legs and tail, and a red-orange gem floating on top of its head. It has a huge saw on the tip of its tail. All of the saws it gains will all be translucent. In the first upgrade, it now stand up on 2 legs. Its tail disappears, and it gains arms and a mouth. The gem on its head becomes bigger, and 2 saws are located in its hands. In the second upgrade, there are 7 yellow balls surrounding the gem. Its left leg is noticeably thinner than the right leg. A long tongue with a shade of red-orange appears from its mouth, and another saw appears on its chest. In the third upgrade, it grows significantly bigger, and it gains an extra saw in its chest. Another saw is located on its gem, piercing through it. Its eyes change in angle, and it gets a long tail with saws piercing through it. In the ultra upgrade, it gains a significant change of its form. Its tongue disappears, several yellow oval saws appear on its head, stacked up within each other, and two elongated red-orange saws come out from its shoulder. It gains purple eyebrows, its eye changes to a blue, and it also gains grey pupils. The gem floating on its head grows in size and it changes to black. The saw piercing through it is noticeably larger, and the orbs around the gem disappear, replacing them with 1 large yellow translucent ellipse surrounding the gem. It now wields a chainsaw with a red-orange translucent blade that is held on its right arm. Health Moves Upgrades PrimalFrog1.png|At Start PrimalFrog2.png|First Upgrade PrimalFrog3.png|Second Upgrade PrimalFrog4.png|Third Upgrade ultra|Ultra Upgrade Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:Psychic Category:Poison Category:Primal Robot Category:Ultra Robot